Queequeg II
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: It's Scully's birthday and Mulder is not celebrating it in doggy years this time.


**Hey guys I'm back with a new story and if anyone knows that Scully's birthday is on Feb. 23rd so I'm going to make a story for her.**

"Hey Scully?" Mulder finally broke the silence that has been on the office since the morning, he was still looking at the ceiling full of pencils.

"What is it Mulder? Did you run out of pencils?" Scully asked not looking away from her computer.

"No, I still have a new pack see?" Mulder showed her an unopened pack. He dropped the pack on his desk and continued to look at the ceiling then grabbed one of his sharpened pencils and started to aim.

"What is it?" she asked, half interested on what he was going to say. The place was boring so she had just been reading the news on the internet and Mulder has been throwing pencils at the ceiling for almost two hours now, he didn't even said a word to her until right now. He threw the pencil and it was stuck at the ceiling then Mulder sat on his chair straight and looked at her.

"Today is your birthday isn't it?"

"…Yes, you remembered? But four years haven't passed since your last celebration."

"I know but I wrote it on the calendar this time, and I just remember. You didn't say anything to me about it so it took me a while to realize it was today."

"Well, I kinda forgot about it myself." Scully joked.

"Oh, well happy birthday." With that Mulder went back to his aiming. His partner was a bit disappointed for Mulder's actions but she couldn't blame him.

"Mulder?" Scully turned her chair to face Mulder.

"Yeah..." this time he didn't look at her.

"You want to come over tonight? I'm making dinner and maybe have a small cake. Then we can watch a movie or something."

"Oh, sure. But can I pick the movie?"

"Yes, Mulder you can pick the movie."

"Okay, I'm there. What time?"

"Around six? Six-thirty?"

"Sure, I didn't have any plans anyways."

"Can I help you sir?" The man on the register asked Mulder.

"Yes, I made an order and I got a call that it was here and I could pick it up." Mulder said.

"Last name?"

"Mulder. M-U-L-D-E-R."

"Okay, please wait here I'm going to check it out." Mulder looked at his watch and smiled to himself. Scully was going to like this.

"Mr. Mulder we have your delivery. If you'll just sign here then you are free to take your delivery." Mulder sign the release forms and the man went back to get the delivery. He came back and placed a pet carrier. Mulder bended down to get a closer look at what was inside and smiled. "Thank you." He picked it up and as he exited the pet store but stopped and looked at the ID tag maker. Mulder examined the screen and started to typed the name for the present.

The tag was printed out and Mulder walked to the car. He opened the passenger door and placed the carrier on the seat then fastened it with a seat belt. Then there was a small yapp from the carrier and Mulder smiled to himself again.

There was a knock on the front door and Scully looked up and walked to get the door, when she opened it Mulder was smiling widely. "Happy Birthday Scully." He reached for a hug. Mulder then showed her the movies. "I got: The Wedding Date and The Legend of Zorro. You can pick which one you want to see." Scully let him in and grabbed the movies.

"Make yourself at home. I'll get the food ready." Scully said as Mulder walked to the small living room. He took off his jacket and took something out of his pocket.

His partner started to set up the table, placing the cake in the middle and the plates with their dinner. "Scully?" Mulder walked to the table.

"What is it Mulder? Don't worry food is ready."

"No it's not that, do you think you can open my present before we eat?"

"I guess, sure. But you didn't had to get me anything."

"I know but you know I have this habit for doing the opposite."

"Yes, it's not another key chain is it?"

"No, here." He took a small box from the couch and gave it to her.

Scully froze and then took it slowly. She opened it and had a big smile on her face. "Mulder… You didn't!"

"I did!"

"Oh-My-God!"

"You like it?"

She took out the silver bone ID tag. It read: Queequeg II. "Mulder? I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," Mulder stood from the chair, waiting for her response.

"Yes, Mulder!"

"Good!" Mulder partially ran out the door and in less then half a minute he came back with the dog carrier. Scully was speechless. She opened the little door and took out a little, fluffy sable color Pomeranian puppy. He licked her nose when she got him close to her face. Mulder couldn't help but to keep smiling.

"Thanks Mulder, this is one of the best gifts I have gotten. He is soo cute." She hugged Mulder and placed the puppy on her lap when she was going to eat dinner.

Mulder reached for the popcorn and as he relax back Scully placed her little dog next to them and turned the DVD player on. The movie started and the dog felled asleep between his owner and the man that makes his owner happy.

**Okay I know this was short and corny but hey it was dedicated to Scully. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
